


Dandelion Lanterns

by TamaraHeartz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Is there a manual on tagging?, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Movie Night, No Beta - apparently we die like men or something?, Romance, Sappy Ending, Someone write one, because there should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraHeartz/pseuds/TamaraHeartz
Summary: Alec must've been staring for too long to be normal, and he was brought out of his reverie by Magnus waving a hand in front of his face."Is everything okay? You're not judging my dark circles now, are you? Because I've gotta tell you, Lightwood, if you go to a zoo and claim to be a raccoon, they wouldn't dare think twice before putting you in a cage."And yes, Alec was the biggest fucking idiot to have feelings for this guy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 284





	Dandelion Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a fandom for the first time is oddly unnerving, yet here I am. Please don't tear me apart.
> 
> Enjoy ❤

"I'm referring her to our orthopaedist, Dr. Fairchild. She's our best, and I can assure you that your daughter will be up and running in no time."

Dr. Alexander Lightwood had been slaving away in the ER for nearly thirty hours when his phone buzzed in his pocket, momentarily distracting him from the whimpering thirteen year old's unnaturally bent ankle. The kid's parents had rushed her in after what had been a penalty kick gone wrong, and that had been half an hour ago. She had refused to let anyone touch her injury until Alec had lured her in by complementing her braids.

Alec put down his signature on the referral form, and handed it over to the twitching mother, trying to put on his best reassuring smile.

When his phone buzzed again, he let out an impatient huff and pulled it out of his pockets. And he couldn't have ignored the warmth in his stomach at the name flashing on his screen even if he'd tried.

Alec was careful not to let it show, though.

"What do you need, Bane?"

"That is a loaded question, Alexander. There are many things I need, but alas, the-"

"Magnus, I'm _busy_."

Alec heard him let out a frustrated breath, and could almost picture his best friend pinching the bridge between his eyes. "Your shift ended six hours ago!"

"There's was a rush at the ER and they needed all hands on deck and I-"

"Let me guess," Magnus said dryly, "volunteered to stay and sacrifice our evening without even notifying me?"

Alec's eyes widened in alarm. Saturday night was their movie night, and despite Alec's harrowing schedule, he'd always managed to make time. "Shit, Bane, I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind and I promise I'll make it up to you."

When Magnus spoke next, his voice was soft and understanding. "Just get back home, okay? You need to take care of yourself, too."

"I'm fine. And so, so sorry."

"Make up for it by bringing back pizza?"

Alec made a face. "You're in my apartment right now, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, did you or did you not give me a key?"

One of their nurses, Maia, an African-American girl in her early twenties, walked into the ER with a neat stack of reports in her hand. She paused when her eyes zeroed on Alec, and then frowned.

"Dr. Lightwood," she put down the papers on top of his table and crossed her arms, "you're not allowed in here until Monday. Now go home to your man."

It was the talk of the entire hospital how Alec Lightwood had little to zero social life, and for some unfathomable reason, the staffs had decided to make it their responsibility to kick him out when he'd end up overworking.

He said his goodbyes to Magnus and hung up, before scowling at Maia. "Magnus is not _my_ man."

Maia made a dramatic show of rolling her eyes and shook her head, the halo of her dark curls bouncing along. "Just go home, Lightwood. You look like a dead raccoon."

"Thanks. You sure know how to cheer a guy up."

  


  


  


  


  


*****

  


  


  


  


  


By the time Alec had successfully managed to open his front door whilst balancing two boxes of pizza with one hand, Magnus seemed almost permanently nestled underneath the warm, soft blanket-heaven he'd created on the living room couch, some random episode of _Project Runway_ playing on the TV.

A flutter of emotions flew through Alec at the domesticity of the sight. They had separate apartments, each being closer to their respective workplace, but it was rare that they'd spent the night away from each other.

Magnus and Alec had spent more nights sleeping on their couches, tangled up with the other underneath the hearty cocoon of blankets than their bedrooms.

Magnus looked up at the sound of him entering, his eyes going straight to the pizza boxes, which resulted in him making grabby hands at Alec.

Alec was not amused. He put down his keys and planted his free hand on his waist and glowered. "You couldn't have opened the door?"

"I'm sorry, do you or do you not have a key?"

Seriously, why did he ever decide to be friends with him again?

Alec left the pizza boxes on the round table in front of the old, grey and extremely comfortable couch, swatting the feet Magnus had propped up on it in the process.

"Socks off the table," he admonished, before straightening up to go change out of his clothes.

Magnus jutted out his lower lip in a pout, and Alec instinctively took a moment to admire him. He had clearly taken a shower not too long ago, his usually gelled up hair was wet, looking softer than ever.

Alec's hands twitched to run through the silky locks.

The lack of make-up still managed to make Alec's insides warm after all these years.

They had met at the hospital, where Magnus was sporting a deep gash in his forehead - the result of a bar fight, ignited by homophobic slurs - and Alec, as usual, was slaving away at the ER. They hadn't exchanged many words then, nor did they click until Magnus had showed up again a few weeks later with a broken arm.

The first time, Alec, just an intern at the hospital, while cleaning Magnus' wound, had acknowledged that the man in front of him was gorgeous. Kohl-lined eyes that was an unnatural shade of green - which Alec later learned was chartreuse, a unique shade to match Magnus' unique persona; perfectly tanned skin and the full, glossy lips were already enough, but paired with his burgundy silk shirt and the tightest leather pants Alec had ever laid eyes upon made him believe in devil incarnate, because the man was a walking sin.

Walking and _bleeding_ sin, to be precise.

The second time Magnus had ended up at the hospital during one of Alec's shift, _again,_ he'd flashed him a blinding smile, and said in that deep, butterfly-inducing voice of his, "we _have_ to stop meeting like this, _doctor_."

Alec had never heard anyone say the word _doctor_ in such a seductively low baritone, something that resembled the idea of bedroom voice, but then again, he had never experienced a lot of things until Magnus.

So, he'd settled on rolling his eyes and referring him to their orthopaedist. After that, a few chance encounters at the hospital cafeteria and a random coffee shop ensued with an invitation to drinks, and they'd been best friends ever since.

Or at least they were best friends according to Magnus. Alec hadn't managed to overcome the attraction he'd felt on the first day, and that had eventually blossomed into something heavier. Scarier. Something that made his heart thump against his chest in both anticipation and alarm.

Alec must've been staring for too long to be normal, and he was brought out of his reverie by Magnus waving a hand in front of his face.

"Is everything okay? You're not judging my dark circles now, are you? Because I've gotta tell you, Lightwood, if you go to a zoo and claim to be a raccoon, they wouldn't dare think twice before putting you in a cage."

And yes, Alec was the biggest fucking idiot to have feelings for _this_ guy.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He straightened up, and pushed Magnus' feet off the table when he put them up _again_. "First Maia and now you."

Magnus' eyes softened, a brief, unfamiliar emotion flickering through them. "Because, Alexander, we care about you. And when we see you wasting away at the hospital, we decide that tough love is the only way to get you to take care of yourself."

A shiver went down Alec's spine at the intensity of Magnus' gaze, and since he was dreadful with feelings, he spun around on his heels, and proclaimed, "I'm gonna go shower!"

And then added, "don't eat all the food!"

Half an hour and a relaxing bath later - he used to take quick showers before, but then Magnus had introduced him to the luxury called _bubbl_ e _bath_ and he hasn't been able to go back ever since - Alec entered the living room in an old tee and shorts to find Magnus helping himself to the second box of pizza. The other box laid empty on the coffee table, next to Magnus' feet.

_Next to Magnus' feet._

Alec stomped his feet on the way in, at which Magnus reluctantly took his eyes off the TV screen and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Not only are you eating my food, but you're also soiling my furniture. So, yes, you can help me. By taking off your filthy feet or I swear to God, I'm gonna get my butcher knife and chop it off for you."

Magnus had the audacity to smirk. "Why, Lightwood, got some heavy kink, do you?"

But at least he put his feet down. Figuratively for Alec. Literally for Magnus.

Alec flung himself on the couch, almost crushing Magnus in the process. He then proceeded to make his home under the big blanket and propped his legs up on Magnus' lap.

A usual position for movie nights.

His stomach was grumbling, but instead of reaching out for the pizza, Alec tipped his head back on the inside arm and groaned. Magnus immediately put his hands on Alec's legs and started to run slow, comforting circles on them.

"Exhausted?"

" _Thirty_ hours dealing with crying people! _Thirty_!"

"You had a twenty-four hours shift," Magnus coughed under his breath.

"I know, I know. But there was an accident near Prospect Park and they needed all the help they could get and I just couldn't leave them like that."

Well, a few doctors would have done just that. But Alec had entirely forgotten about his plans with Magnus and well, it's not like he's got much social life to commit to. Besides, the caffeine that he'd been running on made his brain a little fuzzy.

He tilted his head up to look at Magnus. "How was the wedding?"

"I don't even want to _think_ about it." And then he proceeded to _rant_ about it. "Let's see what went wrong, okay?" Magnus flicked up with fingers, counting on them with the tip of his thumb as he rattled on incessantly, "the bride was freaking out and cursing everyone because her dress wasn't the exact shade of ivory she'd _thought_ it was when she bought it, said bride threw the champagne _I_ offered at _me_ , one of the groomsmen tried to fondle my junk, the groom fainted in the middle of his vows, the bride's father and the groom's grandparents got into a huge fight in the middle of the first dance, and, oh, Reika got married to Stephen Fucking Andersen."

Alec perked up at the last information. "Stephen Andersen? The soccer player?"

"Who else? Can you imagine what that's gonna do to my business?"

Reika, the owner of _Florence's,_ was the only rival to Magnus' wedding planning agency. She had built her near-empire from scratch, and had been almost impossibly successful after a few years in the business.

And of course, neither she nor Magnus could stand each other.

Sitting up straight, Alec rested his head at the back of the couch and asked, "How does her getting married affect your business?"

Magnus gave him the most incredulous look, as though he had sprouted a second head from his belly button. "How does her-" he shook his head in exasperation. "Alexander! Who do you think clients are going to trust? A married, well-established, _clearly_ straight woman who _still_ attends brunch with her old clients or a single, hopeless in love, bisexual man who wears make-up and considers himself too good for this world?"

" _Do_ you consider yourself too good for this world?"

Judging by Magnus' look, Alec had apparently managed to sprout _another_ head from his belly button. " _Hello?_ Have you _met_ me? I _am_ too good for this world and not acknowledging that would be a crime against _humanity_!"

Alec reached for the greasy pepperoni pizza, letting out a tired sigh. "You're being overdramatic. Reika's marriage doesn't effect the wedding industry one bit."

"Oh, that's not the only issue."

Alec raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "It's not?"

" _No!_ Do you know who she married?" Magnus didn't wait for him to say that _yes, he did, actually_ , because he exclaimed for himself, "Stephen Andersen! People are gonna flock around her to get a glimpse of her dear hubby!"

"Okay, insinuating that she's gonna get more clients than you because of the guy she married rather than her own talents is a step too far, Bane."

Magnus deflated. "You know that's not what I meant. The kid is talented, everyone knows that. But you know how people are!"

"I think you're overreacting," Alec said whilst talking a huge bite of his food, which ended up coming out as gibberish.

A huff of defeat left Magnus, and then the room was bathed in the white noise of the TV running. They switched to Netflix and resumed their Marvel marathon, opting to spend the night watching the late Chadwick Boseman be his coolest self.

Almost an hour later, Magnus let out a low whine, grabbed the remote from the mahogany table to pause the movie, and flung himself dramatically into Alec's lap. Alec winced at the sudden weight and looked down to see his best friend peering up at him with his doe eyes.

Magnus adjusted himself so that his head rested on top of Alec's thighs - and dangerously close to his nether regions - and settled his eyes on him again, waiting for Alec to acknowledge him.

Alec sighed. "What is it, Magnus?"

"Marry me."

Had Alec been drinking water, he would've drenched Magnus by now. But since his only possession at that moment was a lapful of _Magnus_ , all he could do was stare at him as though he had joined Alec in his journey to sprout heads from belly buttons.

" _Fucking pardon_ _?_ "

"It's good for business!"

And extremely mordacious for his _stupid_ heart.

Alec shoved Magnus off his lap, and without giving him the time to recover and resettle himself, jumped up from the couch, nearly faceplanting on the ground in his haste.

"Alexander-"

"No." He shoved his hands towards Magnus' general direction, choosing to focus his gaze on the antique pot that his sister, Isabelle, had gifted him, promising that it complimented his decor. His heart was beating fast in his chest, a wild animal trying to thrash its cage.

"I'm tired," Alec said around gritted teeth. He bent down to pick up the cushion he'd dropped on the ground, and pushed it into Magnus' waiting hands. "Can we just go and sleep?"

Magnus nodded, a cautious mask hiding his expressions, but watched Alec intently. "I am _so_ sorry, Alec. I was messing around and the whole thing with Sebastian completely slipped my mind."

 _Sebastian_.

The name itself brought back wonderfully painful memories; memories of twisted love and betrayal that Alec had been trying for _three years_ to get over. The golden gleam of a chandelier reflecting off the plain gold band of his engagement ring; the deep, almost liquid blue eyes smiling at him; going through hundreds of brochures to ensure a perfect wedding; and the cold, empty _of course this was for your father's influence, Alec! You can't possibly think I'd put you over my business!_ rang loudly in his ears.

However, around them, the silence was deafening.

"It's okay," Alec was fine. He _had_ to be. "I'm just really exhausted. You can finish up the movie if you want?"

But God bless Magnus, because he knew exactly what Alec needed. He pushed himself up from the couch and turned off the TV. "I've had a long day too. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

That night, as they lay in each other's arms, his heartbeat thumping against Magnus' back, Alec couldn't help but crave for this intimacy to be non-platonic. He buried his face in the nape of Magnus' neck, the cold tip of his nose marginally brushing against the golden skin. The familiar scent of sandalwood grounded him. It was home.

Alec had almost drifted off when Magnus shifted slightly in his arms, whispering, "Alexander?"

"Hm?"

That prompted Magnus to turn around and face him without slipping out of his hold. They shared a quilt, old and warm, that protecting them from the nippy cold of the fall night. Magnus was in one of Alec's old pullovers, faded grey from extended use and a pair of sweatpants, while Alec had found enough warmth in his old t-shirt and shorts.

In the dark of the night, Magnus' eyes were almost a burnt umber, yet as intense as Alec loved.

"You've never really talked to anyone about your breakup."

Alec hadn't slept around much, but even _he_ was quite sure that broken engagements weren't the best topic for a pillow talk.

Not that they're...lovers, or anything. _Get a goddamn grip, Lightwood._

"There's nothing to talk about." There was a lump in his throat and a burn in his eyes. "He wanted Robert's influence more than me. So, I called it off."

"I know _that_. But you've-"

Alec cut him off with a bitter laugh. "A truly desperate attempt, if I'm being honest. Robert would rather set all his property on fire than see my face again. But I suppose the Lightwood name is still worth more than a dime."

Magnus went silent and chewed on his bottom lip pensively, before meeting his eyes. "I know I'm three years too late. But I've been thinking about it lately and--have you moved on?"

The sharpness in his words startled Alec. "What do you mean if I've moved on? It's been three years. _Of course_ I've moved on."

"Then why haven't you gone on a single date since then?"

Because anyone could see how madly in love Alec was with Magnus. _Anyone_ , except Magnus himself. And Alec didn't know if he was grateful or bitter about the fact.

Because Alec couldn't try to pursue a relationship with someone else knowing that he'd never be able to truly love them. He'd tried his best to love Sebastian with all his heart, and back then, Magnus had just been an infatuation, but he was the kind of infatuation that Alec couldn't keep his mind off. And he felt guilty. There he was, waking up with his fiancé every morning while crushing on his then _good friend._

Because as much as not being able to be with Magnus hurt, Alec was scared to attempt to get over him. He'd rather welcome the gut-wrenching pain with open arms than not be in love with Magnus.

He would rather let his feelings tear himself apart than fall out of love with Magnus.

But he couldn't tell him that, so ended up muttering a very eloquent reply.

"I'm not interested in dating."

 _Anyone else_. But of course, like every other emotions, those words remained unspoken.

Magnus looked at him with those hauntingly mesmerising eyes of his, as though he was intent on stripping Alec of every layer of fabricated emotions he'd spun around himself - something that Alec knew would leave him bare and in desperate need of love from the one person who only wanted him as his best friend.

A moment later, Magnus whispered a soft and sad, "I see."

And it made him anxious. "Magnus?"

But Magnus refused to meet his eyes. He tucked his face into Alec's chest, and with lips lightly grazing the faded cotton of his t-shirt, mumbled, "goodnight, Alec."

That night, Alec fell asleep with a heavy heart, a lump in his throat and incomprehensible tears burning behind his eyelids.

  


  


  


  


  


*****

  


  
"Remind me why you agreed to a collaboration again?"

  


  


Magnus took a sip of his _Rosé_ and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, before flashing Alec a brilliant smile. " _Because_ , Alexander, _she's_ popular. And while I _do_ happen to claim myself as _one of a kind,_ I need people with substantial influences to acknowledge my work. And what's a better place to start than a talk of the town celebrity wedding?"

"Right." Alec ran his hand through his hair, which was promptly swatted away by Magnus. His navy dress pants were uncomfortably tight and the matching tie suffocated him. But he'd received an appreciative look from Magnus, so Alec was ready to wear these clothes for the rest of his life.

The pair stood a couple feet away from the dance floor, under the twinkling fairylights ornamenting the ceiling. The reception held the largest crowd Alec had ever seen at a wedding.

Magnus and his business rival, Reika, had come together to plan the wedding of some celebrated singer - Alec kept forgetting the guy's name - and the end result was awe-inspiring.

Scrunched up ivory drapes shimmered, intertwining with arctic blue floral vines while the soft glow of chandeliers bathed the wedding crew and guests. White lanterns hung from the ceiling and emitted a glow of soft blue, complimenting the wisely chosen theme. The happy bride twirled around in her baby blue ballgown in the dance floor, as the groom watched her with the most lovesick, dopey eyes Alec had ever seen. The entire scene radiated happiness.

 _Magnus_ , on the other hand, _didn't_.

"Uh oh," he finished his wine with a heavy gulp and twisted around from Alec's side to stand in front of him, "here comes the _beaming ball of sunshine._ "

Alec forced his eyes away from the glitter swirls on the berry blue brocade suit jacket that hugged Magnus' chest in the most seductive manner, and turned to Reika with a smile.

"Mrs. Andersen," he greeted warmly, sensing Magnus putting on a fake demeanor and a polite smile, "it's so good to see you again."

"Just Reika, please," the young woman waved her hand and dismissed his formality, an amused smile ever present on her face. "How are you? Still working yourself to death?"

Magnus made a choked out noise at the back of his throat that sounded a lot like a suppressed laugh. "I had to force him to stop overworking and attend the wedding with me. He'd rather drown in his patient's unpleasant body fluids than be my date."

"That is not true."

They both ignored Alec's weak protest. Magnus grabbed another flute of _Rosé_ from a passing tray and flashed another forced smile at Reika. "Are you alone?"

"Unfortunately. Stephen had to fly to Chelsea this morning." She then turned to Alec, and inquired, "How are you finding the wedding? Magnus and I worked our butts off for this one to be perfect."

"It's wonderful," Alec replied honestly, then added as an afterthought, "reminds me of fairytales."

Magnus made a face. "The bride _did_ ask for _Disney themed wonder_ or something."

Reika nodded along. "We initially suggested a fall-themed wedding, since blue and white is a combination usually used in baby showers, but Magnus made it work."

"Whoa, there," he shot a confused look at Alec, "we both came up with the ideas."

"Oh," Reika leaned in closer to Magnus, ignoring his previous protest and said in a low, conspiring voice, "Mrs. Coleson was looking for a planner for her son's wedding, so, I directed her to you. Is that okay?"

Alec had no idea who this _Coleson_ person was, but apparently, she was a big deal, because Magnus' eyes went wide. "Coleson? As in _70s Sweetheart Coleson_?"

Nope. Still no clue.

Reika beamed and nodded. "She was very impressed with your idea of enlacing the blue vines with the drapes."

"I repeat, we _both_ came up with that idea."

She shrugged, a coy smile playing on her lips. "You're the one who materialized it."

"Reika, I-"

"Listen, Magnus," she interrupted him, and for some reason, cast Alec a quick glance, "you're excellent at what you do. And I'd be a fool to tell you that your ideas are anything less than magical."

Alec had heard a lot about Reika, most of which included endless complains and constant grumbling about her being at the top of her game, so the image he'd built in his head was a lot different than the actual person. He'd expected a stoic, _no bullshit_ woman who walked around weddings with a headpiece, a clipboard and a permanent glare.

Not a...cheery, chirpy little _girl_.

The current co-planners talked about their business for a while as Alec busied himself in surveying the wedding crowd. The last wedding he'd been to had been of a fellow doctor, which was eight months ago, so it had been a while since then. And he wouldn't dare admit this out loud, but he liked the halcyon halo that surrounded events like this. A hoax whim of things never falling apart. Of happy endings.

His sister's wedding was coming up, and though Alec knew he'd end up a attending it, he was reluctant. Attending Izzy's wedding meant facing his parents. And facing his parents meant going through the whirlwind of self-hatred he'd been trying to overcome for the last six years. Now in his late twenties, it was still a work in progress.

The memory of disgust that painted over his parents' face flashed in his eyes, but he was quick to tamper it down. They didn't give him their time of the day, so Alec wouldn't either. Besides, he had plenty of people who loved him. He didn't need the opinion of some judgmental, bigoted folk on how to live his life.

A hand on his arm brought him back to the scene. Alec blinked back at Magnus and Reika, aware of the confused smile on his lips.

"You okay?" Magnus leaned in and murmured, "I lost you there for a moment."

The unique fragrance of sandalwood and Geranium hit him, something that was _just Magnus_ , and Alec fell a little more in love with the man in front of him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Reika shook her head. "I should get going. The maid of honour keeps texting me about the open bar."

They said their goodbyes and then, out of the blue, Magnus latched onto his hand and started dragging him towards the old, mahogany door. A wide smile adorned his face and it made Alec chuckle.

"Are you really that excited to leave?"

Magnus shook his head. "We're not leaving."

He didn't offer any other explanation, so Alec let himself be pulled out of the massive banquet hall to the empyreal garden at the back. Tall trees surrounded the clearing that was covered in grass, flowerbeds lining the perimeter. The scent of freshly mowed dirt and cut grass added in to the musky fragrance in the air. The moonlight shone upon them along with the dandelion hued lanterns that were hung overhead, providing a soft, romantic glow.

It was breathtaking. And Magnus was even more breathtaking beneath the lights.

Alec's head was tipped up, admiring the lights hanging from an almost invisible thread, so he didn't notice the hand Magnus was offering him, palm up.

"Alexander."

The soft, impossibly gentle call of his name brought his eyes back to Magnus' and then to his hand. Alec didn't know what to expect, but he found himself his palm lightly over the offered one nevertheless.

Magnus smiled. Then drew him in and whispered, "dance with me?"

This was a bad idea. Not only because he was a terrible dancer - God knows how many times he'd stepped on Magnus' ties before - but also because the few sips of the blush wine he'd had beforehand was making him a little fuzzy, and the proximity between him and Magnus might result in Alec doing something that will unquestionably ruin their friendship.

"Magnus, I-"

"Please?"

Ignoring the way his heartbeat echoed in his throat at Magnus tightening his hold on his hand and giving him his best doe-eyes, Alec let out a defeated sigh. Why did he think he could win this, again? Weren't past experiences enough of a lesson?

The faint chatter of guests and the soft hum of music from the banquet hall overtook the chirping of the crickets. Alec supposed they'd manage with the music that wafted through the walls.

Magnus' radiant smile was _almost_ worth sacrificing any rational thoughts that had been occupying Alec's mind. He shuffled closer to his partner, but before placing a hand on Magnus' hip, looked up and raised his brows. "Do you want to lead?"

"Actually," Magnus untangled their fingers - Alec didn't even notice when he'd intertwined them - and put both of his hands on Alec's chest, before slowly dragging them up towards his shoulders. Alec's breath hitched at the slight tingle of warmth he felt through the fabric of his suit.

A coy smile danced on Magnus' lips as he hooked his fingers behind Alec's neck. He leaned in, terrifyingly close, and Alec couldn't feel his breath ghosting his jaw when he whispered, "put your hands on my waist."

Alec followed his instruction. The blue of the brocade jacket was almost black, scrunching a little under his hands. He took a deep breath, attempted to quieten his thumping heart, and then looked up to lose himself in the intense depth of the beautiful chartreuse eyes.

Magnus grinned at him, and Alec wanted to gently tilt his chin up, slide his lips over Magnus' petal soft ones and never let him go.

Since _that_ was a terrible idea, Alec used his height to his advantage and rested his chin over Magnus' head, the soft, faux swoop tickling his jaw. Magnus was tucked into his chest, warm and comfortable, since he seemed to bury himself closer. His hands dropped from where it was propped up on Alec's shoulders and he encircled them around his waist. Alec found himself mimicking the action.

The dance ended before it began.

"Magnus?" The words were murmured over his head, slightly muffled by Alec burying his nose in his hair.

He inhaled. _Fucking_ _Sandalwood_.

"Hm?"

Magnus rubbed his cheek over his suit, which couldn't have possibly been soothing, but he seemed to enjoy it nevertheless. He was such a cat.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but is th--this isn't dance, is it?"

Magnus laughed softly. "Are you saying that because we're not moving?"

Alec hummed. "Amongst other things."

Truth be told, Alec would give his all to stay like this forever. Just the two of them under the stars, Magnus in his arms. Everything else tucked away in the back of their minds.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Are we hugging?"

Magnus choked on a laugh, then moved away just enough to be able to look up at him. However, Alec was having none of it. He missed the warmth, and so, tightened his arms around him.

"Have you never been hugged before, darling?"

Alec made a face. "You hug me twenty times a day."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I thought you wanted to dance?"

The was a pause, before Magnus lowered his gaze and whispered, "I just want to be in your arms."

Whatever Alec had been thinking about flew right out of his head. It wasn't unusual for Magnus to flirt with him, say sappy things that he never meant, but the way he said it was... _different_. It was different, yet so familiar. His words were more focused, more intense. Like a warm beam of light to the soul.

He felt more than heard Magnus sucking in a sudden breath, presumably at the words that had left his lips without consent. Then he hurried to bury his face back into Alec's chest again.

Maybe he hadn't meant it the way Alec wanted wanted him to. Maybe it was all Alec's stupid, fucked up brain, trying to play tricks with him.

Yeah. That sounded valid. Besides, this was Alec. Absolutely _nothing_ , other than his career, had gone the way he wanted it to. So, of course his feelings would forever be unrequited.

Except maybe they were not.

The next thing Alec knew, Magnus was steeling himself and pushing out of his hold. Alec felt the pang of the well-acquainted disappointment flood him. But instead of turning around and playing his words off as nothing, Magnus clutched desperately tight onto Alec's lapels and surged up to meet his lips.

And Alec...Alec stumbled. Because _of course_ he did. The sudden act made him stagger back on his heels, and Magnus' lips were wrenched away from his before he could even get a taste.

Alec gathered himself quickly, staring wide-eyed at the panting figure a few steps away from him, who was busy avoiding his gaze and running his fingers through his hair, messing up the hours of put into styling it.

Magnus had knocked all the breath out of Alec's lungs, and damn if he didn't want more.

Alec strode up, and reciprocated their previous stances, with his arms around Magnus' waist. He felt a shaky breath leave him, and then Magnus looked up from beneath his lashes and hesitantly met his eyes and asked in the softest voice, "Alexander?"

"Can we try that again, please?"

He didn't need to ask twice, because Magnus was reaching up to clasp his hands on either side of his face. He gently tugged Alec's face down until their foreheads rested together, until their breaths mingled and all Alec could ever think about was kissing those lips again.

"As many times as you want."

When their lips met again, it wasn't innocent, like a glimpse into future possibilities but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Magnus' fingers pressed into his cheeks, as did Alec's into the lithe waist. Their chests pressed together - chiseled to perfection.

It was better than all of Alec's dreams. Magnus' lips were warm and soft against his chapped ones. Soon enough, Alec focused on his plump bottom lip, giving it a gentle nip and lick, followed by drawing it in his mouth. Magnus let out a needy moan and pressed his tongue to the seam of Alec's lips and, at his grant of access, delved inside his mouth. They both tasted equally of Rosé, Magnus a little stronger than him.

Magnus tasted like Fall, like crisp autumn wind and warm, sunset beginnings.

They broke apart with a gasp, but never leaving the other's hold. Alec's eyes dropped to Magnus' lips, red and bitten, shining under the lanterns.

Their eyes met again, and Alec could see a faint blush on the golden skin. He himself wasn't faring that well, since he could feel the flush spread from his cheeks down to his chest.

"How," Alec gulped, "how long?"

"A few days after we became friends," Magnus' voice was low and soft, and Alec could hear the smile in it. "You?"

"I'm not sure." And that was the truth. His feelings for Magnus hadn't been a sudden realisation. He didn't wake up one day with a gasp and confess to himself that he was in love. He went through stages of it, denial, guilt and finally, acknowledgement. It was a slow, bittersweet journey. "Why did you never say anything?"

Magnus looked away. "Why didn't _you_?"

"I--I was scared to lose you."

Warmth bloomed in his stomach when Magnus hid his face into his chest. "Exactly," he mumbled.

And to think that Alec had been beating himself up for his feelings all along.

He felt a smile growing on his lips. "Bane?"

Magnus shuffled closer. "Lightwood?"

And they confessed their love under the midnight sky, the twinkling stars and the chilly autumn breeze as witnesses.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos and leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
